Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to antennas for wireless communications systems. More particularly, this invention relates to an antenna focusing ring for boosting signal strength of a subscriber module radio antenna used with a parabolic antenna system.
Description of Related Art
Conventional wireless broadband radio systems are well known for providing data and voice communications that are free from electrical connections. Popular home and office based wireless systems may be based on various wireless network communication standards. Examples of such wireless standards may include those promulgated by the Institute for Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE), particularly IEEE 802.11 based standards.
More sophisticated business-based wireless communications systems suitable for building to building transmissions may operate at various frequency bands including 2.4 GHz, 900 MHz, 5.2 GHz, 5.7 GHz and 5.8 GHz with various transmission protocols. For example, the Unlicensed National Information Infrastructure radio band (UNII) is part of the radio frequency spectrum used by IEEE-802.11a wireless devices. UNII operates over various frequency ranges from about 5.2 GHz to about 5.8 GHz. Some of these more sophisticated wireless communications systems achieve greater operational distances by utilizing higher broadcasting power. However, increasing power may cause interference to other communications systems and increases cost.
One particular wireless transmission system is the Canopy® subscriber module, available from Cambium Networks, Rolling Meadows, Ill. Canopy® is a fixed wireless networking system designed for Wireless Internet Service Providers (WISPs) to provide Internet access. Canopy® products are available in point-to-point (PTP) and point-to-multipoint (PMP) configurations. However, there are other similar wireless transmission systems with antennas that operate in a similar manner, e.g., wireless transmission systems and antennas, e.g., the Access5830™ subscriber module formerly available (now a legacy product) from Trango Systems, Inc., Poway, Calif. 92064.
A typical Canopy® setup consists of a cluster of up to six co-located standard access points (APs), each with a 60 degree horizontal beam width antenna, to achieve 360 degree coverage. Commonly used APs are available in 120, 180, or 360 degree models for site-based coverage, thus decreasing the number of APs needed on a tower. Also included would be one or more backhaul modules (BMs) or otherwise out-of-band links (to carry data to/from other networks) and a Cluster Management Module (CMM) to provide power and synchronization to each Canopy® AP or Backhaul Module (BM).
Customers of the Canopy® system receive service through subscriber modules (SMs) aimed towards the AP. The SMs are typically mounted on the highest point of a building to get the best radio signal transmission. Under ideal operating conditions, the Canopy® system can communicate over distances of 3.5 miles to 15 miles depending on frequency and by using equipment with integrated antennas or externally mounted reflector antennas. For example, network operators can opt to install parabolic reflector dishes which receive the signal transmitted by a subscriber module antenna and reflect it toward an AP. Alternatively, a network operator may employ a passive parabolic antenna, such as a Stinger® passive parabolic antenna as described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,800,551 to James Charles McCown, the inventor of the present invention, and available from Wireless Beehive Manufacturing, 2000 Sunset Road, Lake Point, Utah 84074. The Stinger® passive parabolic antenna mounts onto the SM directly and amplifies the signal transmitted by a subscriber module antenna and directs it toward an AP.
However, there is always a need for new and improved systems and methods for increasing signal strength and achieving greater distances between antennas. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for an antenna focusing ring for boosting signal strength of any suitable subscriber module radio antenna, particularly those used with a parabolic reflector antenna system.